Six Years Later
by whoresontequila
Summary: Six years ago she returned to Israel. Five years ago she had a son and a husband. Four years later she lost her husband. Now she's being sent away for her own good and the good of her child. To Rota,Spain and a past she had never really gotten over. Tiva
1. Relocated

_**A/N: So this came to me the other day and it wouldnt leave me alone you know how plots are they wont get out of your head until they get written down. So i hope you like it... I need some feed back please tell me what you think I love hearing what you think. No flames please I'm sensitve... lol oh and i know there are gramaticall errors. I will get it fixed I swear it!**_

* * *

Ziva slumped down low in her desk and allowed her head to fall to it with a thud. She was a failure. Or at least that's how she saw it she was team leader and she had let yet another officer get injured while they where on an opt. Last time the officer was killed. This time the life was spared and she was merely shot in the shoulder but still had Ziva not taken the wrong turn then she wouldn't be in the hospital right now at all which reminded her she needed to get down there and check on officer Katz.

Over the past year since his death she had been distracted, it was hard for her not to miss him or think of him constantly. Especially when she has a little boy at home constantly asking when his father will be back from his 'mission'

"Officer David." A deep booming voice that belongs to her father and Director.

"Yes Director?" she asked lifting her head to meet his eyes. He didn't look angry like she thought he would like he should be but then last time this happened he wasn't angry with her just sympathetic he knew what she was going through having lost someone.

"My office." He said simply helping her get out of her chair she fallowed him to his office on the other side of the large room. She took a seat opposite to him when they arrived.

"How are you?" He asked making small talk.

"Fine."

"How's Caleb?"

"Fine."

"Ok enough small talk. Ziva I'm sending you to work with NCIS. In Rota, Spain."

"You cant do that Abba!" She half yelled looking at him in disbelief.

"ON the contrary my daughter I am director I will do as I please and I want you in Rota."

"But what about Caleb? What about him you and Ima are all he has left all that I have left we can't leave this place."

"You haven't even cleared his desk yet Ziva he's been dead for a year and you haven't cleared it out. I bet if I went to your house then all of his things would be just as he left them, you haven't moved on and you need to for you sake and your son's."

"That's not fair! That is not fair you don't know what it's like to have to tell your son that his father the person he worships is dead."

"You should have faced that long ago."

Ziva let out a humorless laugh. "You try telling a four year old that."

"Regardless you still have yet to get over his death. And it's beginning to effect your work."

Ziva let out a sigh he was right about that it was effecting her work. And he took the sigh as the sound that he had won the battle not that he didn't think he would. While she was his daughter she was also his subordinate and he told her what to do not the other way around.

"Fine I'll go to Rota."

"I'm doing this for you and my grandson. You need this both of you."

"I know Abba I'm sure someday I will thank you" She said sarcasm dripping off each word. "when do I leave?"

"One week from today, every thing is ready I have men coming to your apartment to pack your things and send them to Rota tomorrow. Pack things you need until then and your mother wants to see you before you leave she's cooking dinner for you tomorrow."

"What about a place to live?"

"That's already arranged I found you and apartment in a good school district that Mossad will be paying for. And there are plenty kids his age in the apartment complex."

Ziva nodded and stepped out of his office heading back to her desk. She saw that the rest of her team was there minus officer Katz. Ziva said nothing to them instead she went strait to Ezra's desk and went through the things that he had left behind. Nothing special really just a lot of office supplies and framed picture of her Ezra and Caleb. She picked up an empty box that once held printing paper and began to fill it with his things tears falling down her face as she did so. It had been a long hard year since his death.

She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked up, it was Joseph her best friend and former lover from her teen years. He smiled down at her and took the box out of her hands taking over the duty of packing the desk up. But before he could do anything she pulled him into a hard hug and kissed his cheek.

"I will miss you Joseph."

"And I you Ziva."


	2. Mind Games and meetings

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh!! I love love love the summer and guess what one of the writers said we wont hate him anymore when the new stuff comes on! That means their coming back 'cos they sorta have to my mental stabtlity DEPENDS on it!

Anyhoo Enjoy!!

* * *

"Mommy! Your home!", Caleb Ziva's four year old son yelled running up to her His dark curls where bouncing as he ran and his brown eyes shown.

"Hey Caleb how was your day?"

"Um Good. Mama how come you look sad?"

"Aw Baby I'm not sad. Just a little tired and me and you need to talk."

"Oh no not the talk!" Caleb let out a breath and fell to the floor in a very dramatic way.

"Thanks Anna see you for lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah Ziva tomorrow.", Anna Caleb's nanny said placing a kiss on the little boys forehead she left the house.

"So what do you want to talk about mama?", he asked as he got up and crawled into her lap.

"Well we are going on and adventure to Spain."

"Hmm" He said taping his finger to his lip. "How come?"

"Well sweetheart I've got a new job and were going to live there."

Caleb nodded in understanding and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"And there's something else." She paused for a moment looking at her son and trying to decide how to tell him.

"Um remember how daddy was on a mission?"

"I know Mama."

"You know what?"

"I know daddy's dead." He said bluntly "I'm four you know."

Ziva looked at him in disbelief how did he know? She had never let on figuring that if she told him then it would make it more real then it was. That telling him would make it official. But there he stood with his cute crooked little smile and curls that fell down almost past his eyes.

"You're a Smart little boy you know that."

Caleb flashed her one of his adorable smiles that he had inherited from his father and kissed his mother on the nose.

"So when do we leave?"

Her palms were sweating she was actually nervous as she stepped into the NCIS headquarters it looked exactly the same as the one in DC. For a second she was over come by the memories of her last days in America. But she shook it off no need in getting up set she had a fresh start for the both of them no more screw ups she was now all work.

"Officer David?", a tall man with graying hair asked.

Ziva nodded and pulled Caleb closer to her. She hadn't been able to find a daycare or a nanny on such sort notice.

"Director White." He offered her a hand and she shook it.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us again I've been over your file. You were a great investigator."

"I had a great teacher." , she smiled thinking of Gibbs and his head slaps.

"Ah yes Gibbs, old friend of mine."

Ziva nodded she didn't dought it, it seemed as if Gibbs knew everyone.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Caleb.", Caleb said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Director I couldn't find a sitter."

"That's just fine. Let me show you to your new team."

She fallowed him down the stairs and passed the various bullpens. She spotted the one that if it was DC she would have seen Gibbs with his new team… well not so new anymore. She smiled as she saw the spot where her desk had been. God she missed them all. She almost thought she saw Tony but then when she first left she saw him every where so she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

But then maybe it wasn't because there he was in the bullpen that the director was leading her to suddenly she was confused he couldn't be here he was still a agent afloat.

"Tony?" She asked not daring to believe her eyes.

"Ziva?" he looked equally shocked. He stepped over to where she was and pulled her into a hug lifting her off the ground slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I guess I'm your new Senior field agent." She laughed as she placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Wait you mean you and me together again just like old times. Oh man where going to be unstoppable.", He hugged her again either missing when she mumbled that it would be exactly like old times he was her boss now after all or he completely ignored it. He turned to the team that were standing behind him a pretty blond women asked

"So I'm guessing you guys know each other?"

"Know each?! Other remember the ninja mossad agent I told you guys about? Well this is her."

"Ah man Ziva it's been a long ti-" He stopped looking down at the little boy who still held his mothers hand tight. "He's not-"

"No he's four Tony it's been six years."

"Six years two months and twenty-nine days not that I'm counting or anything. So who is he then?"

"Caleb Daniel Adams. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Tony stared at Caleb open mouthed shocked that such a your person would say something like that but then he was after all Ziva's kid. And then there was the whole they shared a middle name but he couldn't ever remember telling her it so it was probably just a coincidence. Once he recover though he ruffled the little boys hair.

"Tony and you to… So Ziva you're married?" He asked as he watched her finger two silver wedding rings that hung around her neck. She gave him a look that clearly said they would talk about it later now was not the time.

"I'm Ziva David." Ziva smiled at the blond women who had spoken before.

"I'm Angie , it's good not to be the only women anymore." Angie laughed

"Joseph. But you can call me Joe, or Joey.", a guy with jet black messy hair and bright green eyes. Oh yeah he was handsome.

The last to introduce himself was Bradley a skinny read headed man who looked as if he was the McGee of the group and who wouldn't be over the age of twenty-three. Not that she didn't think he was up to par just because of his age she was after all the twenty-four when she first joined mossad.

So all in all the team was a very good group of people it looked as if they would get along perfectly this group she was also told had the highest case solved rates then any other in the office. Know she knew why her father had sent her here and put her on this particular team he knew if anyone could pull her out of her slump it would be Tony. So maybe he was right about her being grateful to him one day she sure as hell was grateful now.

I Shall be enternaly grateful to reviewers.


	3. Transformers, Chinese and a Kiss

Tony jogged up the stairs to Ziva's apartment, armed with Chinese, a movie and a gift for Caleb. He was nervous, which was odd because this was Ziva his friend they shared four years together the would have had longer if it weren't for Vance. They could have had forever together. But not anymore they hadn't spoken until today for six years and she had a kid, not only that but she was married.

Not to mention he was showing up uninvited. Yes she gave him a look that very clearly said they would talk about it, whatever it was, later, But later didn't mean that night. What if she already had plans Or her husband didn't want Ziva to be around her ex-lover outside of work. Not that it would stop her if she truly wanted to see him.

He took a deep breath preparing himself to for what ever was to come next. He knocked on the door, it almost immediately swung open revealing Caleb in Cars pajamas and dripping wet curls.

"Hey you're my mom's boss." the little boy said in accented but perfect English.

"Yep that's me is your mom home?"

Before he could answer Ziva's voice drifted down the hall. "Caleb I told you not to answer the door unless you know who's there" She appeared in the doorway her hair pulled back in a mess bun curly tendrils fell delicately around her face. She smiled at Tony.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.

"ugh well I know how much you love Chinese and movies so I figured I'd make you first night in Spain one to remember."

"More like my fourth." She smiled and opened the door to allow him in. "And if I do recall it was you who loved Chinese so much." She smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes but Ziva could tell he was remembering the same night her was by the goofy expression on his face.

"What'd you get?" She asked trying to look into the bag.

"Stuff." He said simply. "but first were is this husband of yours?"

Ziva's face fell for a split second but she quickly composed her self again and turned to the little boy who was staring up at them with curiosity in his light brown eyes.

"Hey Caleb why don't you go to your room and play with your new toys mama bought you today."

"Okay." He said before he could leave Tony called out his name and he turned around.

"Here man can you catch?", Tony asked.

Caleb nodded and caught the small box that held the present Tony got for him and ran off to his room without another word.

"Your different." Tony said as soon as he was sure Caleb was in his room.

"Yeah?" she asked "How so?"

"Don't know you just seem more at ease."

Ziva snorted, "If anything I'm more stressed out then I used to be. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a working single mom?" She laughed.

"So what happened to him."

"To who?" she asked

"Don't play dumb Zee-vah."

Ziva sighed and fell back on her couch. She so didn't want to tell him about Ezar. But she couldn't lie to him. He had to know the truth maybe not the whole truth but at least part of it.

"He's dead." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied genuinely sorry that she had lost her husband even though he was so in love with her. He saw the pin it caused her to just say those two words.

But Ziva was saved a response by Caleb running into the room. "Mama look what Tony got me!" He exclaimed holding up a silver NCIS badge for her to exam.

"Wow did you tell Tony thank you Caleb?"

Caleb turned around quickly to Tony, "Thank you!!"

"Your welcome. Do you know what this means now?" Tony asked as him ruffled Caleb's hair.

"No sir."

"It means." Tony got down to Caleb's eye level. "That you are now a NCIS agent just like me and your mom."

"Whoa, can I have a gun then."

"No, no, no you may not." Ziva said staring at her little boy in disbelief, Tony on the other hand wasn't surprised in the slightest Caleb was after all her child he was bond to want a gun at such a young age.

"Come on mom someone needs to protect you!"

Ziva let out a quiet laugh, "I am more then capable of protecting my self Caleb Daniel."

Caleb let out a sigh of defeat and flopped back on the couch much to Ziva's and Tony's amusement.

"So what movie did you get?"

"Your going to hate me but I thought he would like it." Tony said motioning over to the pouting boy on the couch.

"I could never hate you Tony." She whispered and Tony could have sworn her voice had a husky hint to it. He swallowed hard and held the movie up for her to look at not trusting his voice at the moment. Why could he be charming and witty around other women but just the sound of Ziva's voice turn him into putty?

"Oh god I do hate you!", she groaned. "Transformers. Seriously? He has forced me to watch that movie with him a million times!"

"Sorry sweet cheeks.", he sure as hell didn't look sorry as he popped the DVD in the DVD player and hit play. Ziva glared at him but took the seat on the couch next to him. By the end of the movie Caleb curled up in between Tony and Ziva and fell asleep. Ziva was half asleep against Tony's chest while he played with her hair.

As Tony watched the credits roll, he gently shook Ziva awake.

"Hey sleepy head.", Tony said quietly "We should get him into bed."

Ziva nodded sleepily and watched from the couch as he scooped Caleb in his arms and carried him to his bedroom Ziva fallowing silently behind him pointing out the right room as he came up to it. He laid Caleb gently on the bed and stepped back while Ziva whispered something in Hebrew and Caleb whispered it back wit his eyes closed. She kissed his forehead and stepped past Tony into the hallway.

"Your good with him." Tony said quietly causing Ziva to give out a very un-ladylike snort.

"No really Ziva, you are he's a great kid."

"I try." She smiled.

Tony took a step forward and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you so much." He said his lips only inches from hers. He closed the remaining space and kissed her softly at first just to make sure it was okay with her. When she didn't move away or hit him he kissed her deeper this time running his fingers through her thick brown hair. He felt her moan into his mouth as his hands went under her shirt to lightly skimming over her torso.

"We can't do this Tony." She gasped as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Probaly not a good idea." he agreed but he continued.

"No." She said forcefully pushing him back.

"I thought you wanted this." He said hurt evident in his voice.

"I did, I mean I do! But you're my boss. And I can't just think about myself anymore, I have a son now he's my first priority."

"Is it that, Ziva or are you scared."

"Of course I'm scared Tony! You terrify me." She said tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued on. "The last time I first time I fell for my partner I got my heart broken if you'll recall. And the last time Tony, I watched him die in my arms! So yeah I would defiantly say that this." She motioned in-between them "Scares the hell out of me."

"I would never leave you.", he said quietly. He was more then shocked that she actually admitted that she was scared the old Ziva would have glared at him and then threatened his life.

"You told me that once before." She breathed.

"Then I promise I will do everything I can to stay with you.", he whispered. He knew they had only jus seen each other for the first time just that day and normally it would be to soon to just jump back into a relationship with her. But he also knew he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He wanted more with her then just a few months like it was last time.

"We'll take it slowly.", He promised.

"Okay and caleb always come first you know that correct?"

"Correct." He repeated

"Okay good." She grinned

"Maybe I should go before I change my mind about the whole slow thing. 'cos you sure do look pretty hot Ms. David."

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Ziva."


	4. The First Date

**The First Date**

"Thank you so much for doing this Angie.", Ziva said nearly a week after Tony showed up at her house. Angie and Ziva had made fast friends and once she found out about their date she offered to bring over her son Tyler who was the same age as Caleb over and baby sit. (All night if need be.)

"Really Ziva it's nothing Tyler's been looking forward to it all day and you need a break hon."

Ziva smiled weakly at her. "This will be my first night away from him since Ezar's death."

"He'll be fine. You will be fine. Besides you deserve a night away only god knows how long it's been since you last had sex."

"Angie! I told you we're taking things slow for the time being."

Angie rolled her eyes "If I was you I would jump him the second he walked through that door but I'm not you."

"I'm so nervous." She said ignoring Angie's comment. "Why the hell am I nervous? Tony and I have dated before."

"Tony's also the first guy you've been on a date with since your husband passed. It's completely understandable."

"It's not just that, it's god I was so in love with him when we were in DC and we were together for barley four months, it's been six years and I don't think I ever fully got over him."

"So if I'm understanding this correctly then you don't want to fall for him so easily like last time."

Ziva nodded and began to apply the remaining of her eyeliner when she was done she turned and looked at her new friend. "How do I look?" She wore a deep blue dress that perfectly accentuated her breast and curves. Her hair was pulled half up and in loose curls. She wore a pair of heals that she had burrowed from Angie that showed off her muscular calves .

"I'll be surprised if boss man doesn't tear that dress off of you with his teeth."

"Why would Tony tear mama's dress off with his teeth?", Caleb asked suddenly appearing in the bathroom.

"Um he wouldn't Caleb." Angie smiled at him.

"Whoa mama you look very pretty." He said coming over and wiggling his finger for her to some down to his eye level he kissed her on the cheek. "'Ya want me to talk to him?" Caleb asked with the most serious look she had ever seen on him.

"No Caleb that will not be necessary.". she laughed picking him up and putting him on the bath room sink.

"When did you get so grown up my little one?", She almost wanted to cry he seemed so much older then his age. Caleb shrugged his tiny shoulders and jumped down running back to his room quickly. Ziva looked at Angie sadly.

"God they grow up so fast." She said just as there was a knock on her door and she let out a very un-Ziva like squeak of excitement and stepped out of the bathroom to open the door. Tony stood with a with a bonnet of roses. He smiled at her sheepishly and handed them to her. Angie snatched them up.

"I'll go put theses in water." She said moving to the kitchen.

"Come on in Tony I'm just going to say goodbye to Caleb.", She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into Caleb's room.

She came back five minuets later with her purse and a jacket and took the arm Tony was offering her.

"Have fun kids!", Angie said with a wave.

T-Z-T-Z

"So.", Tony said as they walked trough the park. "Tell me about Caleb."

Ziva smiled over at him. "He's amazing the cutest little boy you'll ever meet I promise you. And he's brilliant so smart. You know he can read already? And he speaks Hebrew Arabic and English He's my little Einstein. Oh and he has his father's smile. The kind that lights up the entire room." She stopped walking and turned to Tony.

"He was the only thing that was getting me through the days. If I didn't have him I don't know what would have happened to me."

"I think that you would have made it you're a very strong women Ziva."

Ziva smiled weakly at him. "You don't know what I was like when I came back to Israel. Leaving you it broke me and Ezar brought me back from that then he was gone and I was on my own with a three year old but every time Caleb smiled or called me mama I- my world got a little brighter. So yes when you knew me before I was a strong women but after he died it was like the final straw in the camel's back. I was broken."

"I'm sorry." he whispered tilting her face up with two fingers, forcing her to look at him. "I should have tried harder."

Ziva shook her head. "I would change a thing if it meant that I wouldn't have Caleb and all that pain I went through it was all worth it for my little boy."

Tony stroked her cheek with a thumb and tucked a curl behind her ear. "You are so different."

"Yeah?" She asked with a flirtatious grin. "Good different?"

"Defiantly good.", Tony looked away for a moment and noticed they where standing in front of Ziva's apartment how they ended up there and so far from his car he had no idea.

"Where here." He said quietly she looked around and nodded.

"I had a great time tonight.", She said.

"Yeah me too." he smiled. "So tell me… Do you kiss on the first date?" He asked as if he didn't already know.

Ziva grinned mischievously at him and stood on the tips of her toes. What was meant to be a chaste kiss turned into them making out on her door step with Tony's hands slowly finding there way up her thighs pushing her dress up higher.

Ziva pushed him off of her and grinned. "You have no self-control."

"When it comes to you Ziva no I don't."

She laughed. "Slow Tony."

"Yeah slow."

He smiled and kissed her once more before she disappeared into her apartment.


	5. Happy Birthday Caleb

"Mamma! Mamma wake up! Wake up mamma!" Caleb shouted jumping up and down on Ziva's bed. Ziva groaned and pulled Caleb down so that he fell on the bed next to her.

"What is it little one." She asked,

"Ah! Mamma don't tell me you've forgotten." he fell back on the bed dramatically

"No of course not I would never forget that my little boy is five today."

"Mamma I'm not a little boy anymore you know?"

Ziva laughed and kissed the tip of Caleb's nose. "I know you're my big boy now." She brushed his curls out of his eyes.

"No mamma I'm your big man! I am not a boy", he exclaimed.

"Of course of course." She nodded.

"Now get up so we can go Tony's here!"

Ziva's eyes widened and she looked at the door way where Tony stood leaning against the door frame. She groaned and cursed her self for wanting to take things slow he looked so sexy standing there with that stupid grin.

"Have I not told you a million times not to open the door for anyone." She scolded the little boy. "What if it wasn't Tony? What if it was someone else who had seen how adorable my little man is and wanted you for them self? What would mamma do with out her Caleb?"

Tony watched Ziva interact with her son in complete awe. When he knew her six years ago he would have never guessed she would have made this good of a mother. The way she looked at her son and the pride in her eyes when she saw him was just amazing he found himself wishing that his mother had been more like Ziva. Tony climbed onto the bed with Ziva and had every intention on kissing her cheek but she turned her face and kissed his lips.

"Hey boss man what are you doing here?"

"You said a couple of weeks ago that it was Caleb's birthday and I was hoping you didn't have anything planned I thought I could take you two to an amusement park."

"You see." She whispered and kissed him again. "this is why I am with you."

Tony grinned. "Really I thought it was because of my devilishly good looks and hot body."

Ziva pushed him playfully. "Go wait in the living room so I can shower. You as well little one."

She watched her two favorite guys walk out of her room with a smile on her face she hadn't been this happy since Ezar died. She jumped in the shower and in twenty minuets she was out and ready to go. She stepped into the living room and tried to stifle a laugh. Some how Tony had gotten into her make up and had lipstick on his faces so that it looked like war paint. Caleb had his cow boy hat play gun and badge that Tony had given him apparently they were playing cowboy and Indians.

"Savage! Put down you weapons!" Caleb yelled.

Tony launched himself at Caleb and tackled him. They landed on the couch and Tony began to tickle him. Caleb giggled.

"Stop! Stop please." he begged.

Tony did as he was asked but he grabbed Caleb by the ankles and hung him upside down. "Do you give up?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I give! I give.", Caleb said.

"Not letting him win on his birthday Tony? Not very nice."

Tony turned around still holding Caleb upside down. He flashed a very sexy grin. "I'm not a very nice man Ziva." He put Caleb down on the couch and moved so that his and Ziva's body's where pressing against each other. He rubbed her upper arms gently and leaned in to whisper in Ziva ear. "You do remember don't you Zee-Vah?" she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against her ear. He lowered his lips to hers but before he could kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't do that!" She hissed so that only he could hear.

"Do what?" he asked innocently nipping at her ear.

"That, that thing where you get me all hot and bothered."

"Hmm but you know how I love it when your all hot and bothered."

She tipped her head back and let out a beautiful laugh. "Later, right now my little boy wants to go out and celebrate his birthday."

--

"So these past weeks we've talked all about me I want to know what happened to you these last six years.", Ziva said as she watched Caleb on the mini rollercoaster. Tony sighed and pulled her against him dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"You sure you want to know? It's not nearly as interesting as your past six years."

"Yeah, were taking it slow right? And I don't think I really know you all that well anymore."

"There was a time when we knew each other better then anyone else." Tony pointed out.

"Uh-uh mister don't think you're getting out of this one. I told you my soap opera worthy story so fess up."

"Alright fine. Well after you left I went to the US. Ronald Reagan. I was there on that horrible ship for six months and there wasn't any good looking women there, not that I was even ready yet for a relation ship. But I was offered my own team here in Spain and I jumped at it. I don't think I will ever take advantage of land again. I pretty much was a lot like I was in Washington before you and I got together."

He kissed the top of her head before continuing. "I slept around a lot more then I used to. I needed to forget you. You know you would have thought that after six months, after six years I would be over you. I'm not that guy you know? I'm not the guy that pines for a women for that long or at all. I went to bars and found women that looked like you to dull the pain. Nothing worked because…" He laughed lightly. "No one was as good as you."

He sighed and looked down at her. "I think it hurt more that you never called or wrote me a letter or had any contact for that matter. It felt like our time together meant nothing to you. When I heard you where talking to Gibbs and Abby and McGee it killed me. That's when I knew I really had to get out of America to a place where there weren't memories of you everywhere. But women you are persistent."

Ziva laughed and pulled him down to kiss him. "I know where supposed to be taking it slow Tony but I'm so in love with you."

Tony smiled and closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips to hers in what he intended to be a deep slow kiss but they where interrupted by Caleb coming back from the ride.

"Mamma it was sooo much fun!" The little boy yelled in Hebrew forgetting in his excitement to speak in English around Tony.

"Do you wish do ride some more Caleb?" She asked kissing him on the top of the head.

"Yeah but I want you and Tony to ride with me!" He exclaimed.

"Okay Caleb but we're riding the Batman!", Tony said pointing at a huge rollercoaster of the other side of the park. Caleb's eyes got big and he gave Tony the biggest grin Tony had ever seen on him. Tony picked up Caleb and sung him around so that he was on Tony's back and grabbed Ziva's hand. To an outsider they looked like a family. And even though she had only been back with him for a short period of time she felt like they where. Caleb finally had a male role model to look up to and boy did he look up to him.

Plus to Ziva it felt as if she finally had a whole family again.

A/N I know you hate me! I hate me as well. But the inspiration jus wasn't there. I tried I really did. Anyways I just found out that NCIS has been showing since the 23rd how smart am I?? so now I'm catching up D

So I hope you enjoyed!


	6. It's About Time We Had Sex

A/N: I honestly had no idea if I was going to get this up anytime soon but here it is. I hope you enjoy although I doubt you will. I would like to thank crokettsgirl for the inspiration for this chapter. You where exactly right. =)

* * *

"I think it's about time we had sex Tony." Ziva said loudly as she walked into his apartment without knocking. Tony who was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of sweet tea nearly choked on his drink. What the heck was wrong with this women just yelling out in his apartment that she wanted to have sex with him without even checking if there was someone already there.

"Hmm, where's Caleb?", Tony asked kissing her on the cheek.

"With Angie, staying the night with Tyler." She said pulling him by his collar so that she could kiss him but just before there lips touched he turned his head and looked pointedly into the living room, Ziva fallowed his gaze and a smile appeared on her face as she saw for the first time in six years three people she once thought she would never see again, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs. They all smiled back at her a little awkwardly at over hearing her declaration.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked excitedly as she walked gracefully into the living room and was immediately pulled into a hug by Abby. She hugged her back tightly something the old Ziva wouldn't have done.

"We came to visit Tony. When did you move to Spain?" Abby asked in a rushed voice.

"Three months ago." She laughed.

"We haven't heard from you in over a year Ziva." Abby frowned.

Ziva looked down ashamed of her self for not answering Abby's call after Ezar's death. "Is this Anastasia?" Ziva asked turning her attention to a two year old little girl who sat in McGee's lap, she was the spitting image of Abby. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it that said 'Live fast. Cry young.' With Skinny jeans and converse. She knew if Abby had her way she would be wearing platforms but that's where McGee drew the line.

Ziva took the little girl out of McGee's arms and rested her on her hip with and ease she hadn't had when they all knew her six year ago.

"Yes, she is now don't change the subject."

"Abby," Tony said in a voice that clearly held a warning. "Maybe you guys can talk about this later."

"Hello Gibbs, McGee." Ziva said with a smile. "I've missed you."

Gibbs stood up and kissed Ziva lightly on the cheek. "You look good David."

McGee nodded awkwardly, "I've missed you as well Ziva."

"Where's your boy again Ziva?" Gibbs asked, her looked extremely amused probably having heard what she said when she first walked in.

"Um, He's at a friends staying the night with her son."

"Hmm, He's what four now."

Ziva shook her head, "Just turned five a few weeks ago. I have a picture." She said pulling her wallet out of her purse she pulled out on of those strips of pictures you take in a booth. Her Tony and Caleb where posing tongues out eyes at the ceiling, the next one Tony and Caleb each where kissing Ziva on the cheek while she laughed. The next one was all of them smiling at the camera. And the last one didn't have Caleb in it at all, he told the adults that they should have a picture of just them and climbed out of the booth. In the last one they where both looking at each other like they where about to kiss.

"Aww Ziva this is so cute. You know I always said you and Tony made a cute couple." Abby said in a matter of fact tone.

"Cute kid you got their David."

Ziva smiled warmly at Gibbs she had missed him so much over the last five years it felt very surreal to have him standing before her. It was like have her father other father back. He didn't look so broken as when she left although his eyes where filled with sorrow. She often relived that day so long ago that she had not only lost Jenny but her family as well. It made her want to hug Gibbs.

Ziva groaned inwardly, motherhood had softened her since when did she want to hug someone because they looked sad?

Ziva shook her head willing the feeling to go away, part of her wanted the old Ziva back, the Ziva who never let things bother her or never showed any emotion. But she knew that she couldn't do that with Caleb she had to encourage him to be emotionally health and not bottle thing up like she always had.

So maybe being a little soft was a good thing.

Tiva

"So I've put off the subject for long enough tell me why the hell you seemingly dropped off the face of the earth for the past year and a half?" Abby asked sitting crossed legged on Ziva's bed.

Ziva sighed rather loudly and fell back against her pillows. "I lost my husband and I did not wish to speak to anyone unless it a necessity. I was some kind of like a um walking dead person?"

Abby laughed lightly. "A zombie Ziva, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone."

Ziva shook her head. "I was never alone I had Caleb."

"I know but it had to be hard on you."

She sighed, "Very but I got through it and now it's the past. I do not like talking about it."

"Yes, right of course I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I should have told you. Your one of my closest friends Abby."

Tiva

Ziva walked out of the sweltering heat of Spain's summer and into the cool air conditioned daycare her son attended. She smiled sweetly at the lady behind the counter. And brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm here to pick up Caleb Adams." Ziva said distractedly while she stared out he window looking at Abby and Anastasia who had just caught up with her.

"Ziva it is so hot out their how do you stand it?!?" Abby half yelled. Ziva laughed.

"Are you forgetting Abby that I grew up in Israel?"

"Who did you say you where picking up?" The women behind the counter asked.

"Caleb Adams. I'm his mother."

The women furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought so. Caleb Adams was picked up an hour ago by Tony DiNozzo. He was on your list right."

Instantly panic began to seep it's way into her body. "That is impossible." Her voice sounded far away to her own ears.

"He had proof of ID."

"We just saw Tony thirty minutes ago I assure you that that is impossible. What did this man look like."

"Um like he could be your brother or-or possibly Your sons father. He had dark hair tan skin weight maybe 170 about 5"8."

Ziva had already turned away from the women and had her cell phone out calling Tony, for the first time her voice actually portrayed exactly how she was feeling.

"DiNozzo."

Ziva took a deep controlled breath willing herself not to cry, "Please, please tell me that you have my son and this is all some extremely sick joke."

"Zee what are you talking about where's Caleb?"

Ziva let out a howl in frustration. "I do not know Tony, they said some man pretending to be you picked him up from daycare."

The line was silent for a moment she almost thought the connection was lost. "It's going to be okay Ziva I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Ask her to check again." His voice was calm but she could hear a hint of panic in it.

Ziva put a hand over the receiver. "Are you absolutely sure that you are speaking of Caleb Adams? Are you sure theirs not some kind of mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake." The lady said calmly. It was almost as if it didn't matter to her that she had played a hand in the possible abduction of her son.

Ziva growled at the lady and hit the counter her hands balled up in tiny fist. "Does it not matter to you that my five year old is missing?" Ziva snapped the hysteria was now evident in her voice. "I want to go back to the room where you keep his age group, I would like to know for sure if my son is not there."

"I'm not sure that is possible Ms. Adams."

"Damn it! You will let me back there this instant or I will make you regret the day you where born!"

Another women walked into the small area and eyed Ziva suspiciously. "Is their a problem."

"She gave my son to the wrong man and I want to go back to the room where his age group and check if she is mistaken because she has to be mistake she must be mistaken."

The other women nodded, "Fallow me, Ms. Adams."

Abby rushed to keep up with them taking Ziva's hand reassuringly in her own while balancing a sleeping Anastasia on her hip. Whispering to her that everything would be okay, when she knew full and well that nothing was going to be okay. When they reached the room their suspicions where confirmed their was no head of dark curls and soft brown eyes to run toward then. Ziva covered her mouth to muffle the cry that escaped past her lips. All pretenses of a calm demure crashed down as she slowly backed against the wall and slid to the ground, willing herself to keep breathing.

They would find him, they had to.

When she found out who did this their was no doubt in her mind that person was going to die in the most painful was possible.

* * *

A/N: Gah evil me and my evil cliffy.... I am so sorry, =(. But at least the team is there to help out with finding Caleb!


	7. It Just Can't Happen Again

"Ziva…", Tony whispered reaching out to pull her into his arms. He wanted to do anything to stop her from pacing around.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, continuing her pacing. "I have to call my father."

No one moved for fear of upsetting her. Both teams where all crowded around the bullpen while Abby and McGee working feverishly to find any clues they possibly could. They had already processed the scene and had only come up with one set of prints that didn't match parents at the daycare, not that they where no including them a suspects. They checked every database known to man and came up with nothing the only thing Ziva could think of was calling her father.

"Someone give me a goddamn phone!" She yelled at no one in particular.

Tony pressed his cell phone into her palm, she tailed the phone so quickly Tony barley saw her fingers move across the keyboard. After two rings her father answered the phone.

"Papa… no Papa please listen… no I'm not…. It's Caleb he- we can't- he was abducted… I don't know there's nothing was left behind… yes I believe it was by a professional … I'm not sure… yes please… I love you Papa."

Ziva snapped the phone shut and all but threw it back at Tony resuming her pacing. "He's coming bringing a team of his best men to help… I-" She took a deep breath looked and looked at Tony.

In that moment she looked like a little girl so scared and broken like he had never seen her before it hurt him just to look at her. He closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around her for a moment a very short moment she relaxed into his embrace he touched her hair softly soothing it enjoying the texture of it the smell of it called him down enough to properly comfort Ziva. But just as quickly as he had gathered her in his arms she had pushed him away.

"Don't do that!" she warned shaking her head in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. "I can not fall apart right now and if you keep doing that I am going to so just stop okay stop my son needs me right now."

"Ziva no one expects you to be strong your allowed to fall apart." Abby said hugging her daughter closer to her as if she was trying to protect her from the very horrors that Caleb was no doubt dealing with now.

"Caleb expects me to be strong! He needs for me to be strong for him." Ziva argued back she didn't know what else to do how else she was supposed hold herself together if she didn't.

Her father would be here in a few hours and then everything would be okay they would help find Caleb and Caleb would be okay everything would be okay it wasn't going to be like Ezar her son was going to survive this.

"You need to sleep Ziva."

Ziva shook her head and continued pacing, she had been pacing for almost two days strait racking her brain wondering who could possibly be doing this. She hadn't sleep since the night before Caleb went missing and she had no intention of doing so anytime soon besides she was so pumped full of coffee there was no way she would settle down long enough to go to sleep.

"Not sleeping." she said shortly. She mumbled something in Hebrew it sounded like a name fallowed but an angry stream of words. This happened about every ten minutes. Then she would look up and she would have the name on the tip of her tongue before she would shake her head and continue her pacing.

"You know everything's going to be okay you've got three of the best crime investigating teams in the world."

Again Ziva shook her head she didn't even look at him. Somehow hours later he had managed to calm her down enough to get her to sleep.

"_Ezar?" Ziva said quietly as she walked over to his desk trailing her fingers across the cool wood. What she was about to tell him scared the hell out of her. What if he wanted nothing to do with her after he found out? She hadn't ever thought about the big 'what if' and they had never spoken of it. _

"_Yes, Zivaleh?" he asked brushing her dark curls out of her eyes, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She was very aware that telling him this essential piece of news while they where working was a bit inappropriate but after a week she had finally gotten up the courage to tell him and she wasn't going to back out now. _

_She took a deep shaky breath, "I'm Pregnant." _

"_Pregnant?" He said in a voice so low she barley heard her. _

_Ziva nodded biting her lip. _

"_Amazing." He whispered against her lips. When he pulled away he noticed the surprise look on her face and laughed lightly _

"_How did you expect me to react." _

_Ziva smiled weakly. "I-I thought you would leave me." She muttered. _

_Another laugh slipped past his lips. "I would never leave you my love," _

"_Never?" She asked hating the way that he made her sound like a hopeful child. _

"_Never, I promise you." _

_-------_

_She laid in the hospital bed exhausted but fighting it as hard as she could as she watched the tiny baby in her arms in wonder. If their was ever a miracle then it was him. He was perfect from his dark curls to all ten of his tiny little toes. The moment he had been given to her she was in love. A love she had never felt before, this was the love between a mother and a child. Unyielding never ending love. _

_It hit her then like a tidal wave of emotion. She hated herself for it, hated that _he _was on her mind while she was in her husbands arms with their child in hers. It was sick but she couldn't help it. While she loved Ezar he wasn't the love of her life. No, she shook her head, it was disgusting to think of something like that when her son had just been born. Absolutely disgusting. And yet she still wanted him to be some part of her little boy the name slipped out before she had a chance to think about it. _

"_Caleb Daniel." She said quietly so that she wouldn't wake up the sleeping infant. _

"_I love it." he replied, kissing his son on the top of his head and then Ziva's lips. _

_--------_

_She could smell it, the strong stench of gasoline was burning her nose and making her woozy. They had drenched this place. It was only a matter of time before the place went up in flames. She prayed that they would get out in time to survive this. Her eyes are wide observant as they always are on a mission, loosing your partner was not an option. Particularly when said partner was the father of your child. Her heart was beating out of control. Inside she was panicking but if you looked at her you wouldn't be able to tell, there was no emotion on her face just pure focus. She wanted to get this done with in time to tuck Caleb in bed. He was always upset when she didn't do that. _

_Gun raised she quickly changed her position fallowed closely by Ezar. The rest of the team was on the other side of the building sweeping that side. The take down had to be tonight who knew when they would get another chance at this creep? Their was a crash coming from the middle of the warehouse. Quickly and silently Ziva made her way to where the sound was coming from. _

_And then before she could even blink shots where fired out of no where. _

_One gunshot _

_Another _

_And another. _

_All hitting the desired target in the chest. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was him. That he had been shot. Her throat was tight with emotion when she finally did turn around she saw him there his eyes where wide from surprise his mouth slightly agape and he was gasping for breath. Her gun fell to the floor with a clank and lay forgotten. Ziva ripped off her jacket and pressed it to his wounds trying to stop the bleeding. _

"_Ziva." it came out in a wheeze. _

"_Shh, don't talk you'll be okay I promise okay?" _

"_No, I love you always." He choked out with great difficulty. _

"_Don't do that damn it! Your going to live I swear it!" _

_He shook his head with a grimace and with surprising strength he pulled her down and kissed her with everything he had left. When he pulled back he closed his eyes, his chest stopped rising and falling. Ziva collapsed in tears across his chest. _

_The body beneath her transformed into that of a child's. Lifeless at his father Caleb laid there, dead. _

"No!" Ziva yelled shooting up right in her bed her breathing was erratic and her cheeks where wet. She had been crying in her sleep. A loud beeping noise broke through the haze, Ziva snatched up her cell phone.

"David."

"Be at the warehouse on Alamos rd. noon tomorrow if you ever wish to see Caleb again. Be alone or the boy dies."

* * *

This ones for M E Wofford. you should thank her for the fast update. =)

Reviews are appreciated.

Thanks to all of those who do review you guys are the bomb and sorry for another cliffy. =p


	8. Killing you wouldn't be enough

It was an understatement to say she wasn't scared, because she was, not for her own life. She would readily put that on the line to save Caleb or any of the ones she loved for that matter. No, she was terrified of losing her son. The thought of going on without him was to unbearable, she didn't dwell on it because while she was scared she was also determined. She was going to kill whoever it was that had him.

"Tell me again exactly what they said." Her father ordered.

"She said 'Be at the warehouse on Alamos rd. noon tomorrow if you ever want to see Caleb again. Be alone or the boy dies'" She recited it perfectly. She was growing weary of them sitting around and talking about that they where going to do instead of actually doing it.

"And you know of no one who would want to do harm to you?" He asked.

"No one that isn't dead already." She answered shortly.

Tony chose that moment to speak up, "Did you ever think deputy director that maybe it's not about Ziva at all? What if it's about you. You're a very powerful man."

Ziva sighed rubbing her tired eyes. "No, Tony what good would that be? They wouldn't tell me that they wanted me alone."

"Yes they would if they wanted you dead maybe they think the only way to get to your father is by killing you." Joseph offered up.

"Father? What do you think?"

He looked at his daughter and despite what was going on he could tell she had been happy here. She was pale, and tired but not as bad as when he sent her away. She truly looked happier.

"I think I will compile a list. Maybe this is revenge for something Ezar did."

Ziva closed her eyes at his name but shook her head. "Why? He's been dead for almost two years. And what good is finding out who's doing this if their going to be in a body bag in less then three hours?"

"I'm going with you Ziva!" Tony said loudly.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. "What part of 'come alone or the boy dies' do you not understand?"

Tony returned the glare. "I will not let you go alone Ziva, what if something happens to you what a I supposed to do?"

"What if something happens to my son? What am I supposed to do?" She turned the question around on him.

"I'm not happy about this." Tony said crossing his arms and finally giving up they had been going at it for the past hour. Tony was to stay in the alleyway behind the warehouse and listen for when she needed him. They couldn't risk him being any closer since obviously who ever it was, knew Tony, so Gibbs and McGee took over that part of the job they where going to be on the outside. The Mossad agents where sitting unhappily in a van doing surveillance. They too ran the risk of being recognized.

Ziva ignored him and got in her car, but her anger faded as she realized this was possibly the last time she would ever see Tony again. She rolled down her window and beckoned him over. He ducked his head into the car and smiled at her. She offered him a weak smile in return. She cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too, good luck mi amor."

--

The side door she had to open to get in the warehouse was heavy but she pushed it open to revel a dimly lit large empty warehouse. She had no weapons save for the knife tucked neatly in the side of her boot. But that wouldn't help much if whoever it was had guns. She took a deep breath and looked around far off to the left there was a door, the only door in the entire warehouse it had to be where he was. Before she got a chance to go check it out foot steps echoed loudly in the empty space.

"Ziva David."

As soon as her name was uttered she knew had said it.

"_Hanna, slow down!" Ziva yelled at her friend as she chased her through the market. She had been chasing Hanna since they first ran out of her house a fourth of a mile back, shouting that their was no way Ziva's chicken legs could beat her in a race. _

"_Never Ziva!" She yelled back giggling as she did so. _

_A low grow issued from Ziva's throat and with a sudden spurt in energy she over powered Hanna and touched the pole they had been racing to. Out of breath the two girls fell to the ground laughing. _

"_I told you I could win." Ziva gloated smugly. _

"_You only caught up with me in the end." She snapped back. _

_Ziva stuck her tongue out at her. "It's the end that matters Adams." _

"_You still have chicken legs David." _

_Ziva rolled her eyes. "Bet I could beat you home." _

"Hanna." Ziva whispered in disbelief. "Where is he?"

Hannah laughed, "He's safe for now Ziva, but I wonder if you've brought any of your little friends along with you. It would be a shame if I had to do away with him."

"No!" Ziva shouted, "Why are you doing this? He's your nephew Hanna!"

Hanna ignored Ziva's comment, "Three years I was in the hands of HAMAS, finally I escape and what do I find? My brother is dead, had been for over a year, and then they tell me that you and Caleb are here in Spain." She paused eyeing the gun in her hand playfully, "My best friend didn't even come looking for me."

"We did look for you Hanna! That's how he died! He died trying to find you!" Ziva blurted out.

Hanna shook her head. "No interruptions Ziva. So I go to pay a visit to my best friend and again what I find I surprising there on my nephews birthday your kissing and holding hands with another man like Ezar didn't even matter! What did you do Ziva? Did you purposely not protect him so you could go back to your American lover?"

Ziva stared at her silently afraid of interrupting.

"Answer me!"

"How could you think that? I would have died for Ezar!"

"Don't lie to me! Did you forget you used to stay up for hours crying over him? How am I supposed to believe that given the chance you wouldn't get rid of what was in your way?"

Ziva stood their in disbelief was she really sitting there saying that she had let Ezar die with the intention of getting back with Tony?

"No I didn't forget that but I also didn't forget the nights that I stayed up telling you how amazing your brother was. Or how for the first time since I left America I was really happy. Why would I give that up? I didn't even come here until three months ago!"

Hanna didn't get a chance to reply before footsteps once again filled the room this time lighter then when Hanna had come in. Ziva looked over to see Caleb, his curls where wild all over the place he tiny arms where cover in bruises and there was a cut across his cheek. She was sure she had never been as angry in her entire life as she was in that moment. She had actually hit her son, multiple times judging by the bruise on his arms and face.

To quick for Hanna to react Ziva had her against the wall with the knife from her boot pressed against her throat.

"Give me one reason not to slit your throat." Ziva hissed.

Hanna swallowed closing her eyes. "I'm your sons Aunt."

Ziva pressed the knife harder a drop of blood trickled down Hanna's neck and disappeared into her shirt. "Didn't stop you did it? What would he say I wonder if he found out you laid a hand on our son? I wonder if he would kill you himself."

"You wouldn't not in front of him."

"Don't underestimate me Hanna. I will kill you and not feel a bit of remorse." She pressed the knife harder drawing more blood."

"Ziva…" It was Tony she was so distracted she didn't hear him enter the warehouse. "Ziva don't."

She turned her head just slightly keeping the knife pressed against her old friends throat. Tony was holding Caleb, the little boy's head was hidden in the crook of Tony's neck. Whimpers issued from his throat.

"Why? Tell me one reason why I should not kill this waste of breath."

"Caleb." He said simply.

"Your not doing a very good job at this Tony."

"Do you really want him to witness his mother killing someone?"

Ziva growled low in her throat but with one more push at Hanna's throat Ziva removed the knife but replace it with her arm, "Put him down Tony and arrest her."

Tony walked over to where she was put Caleb down and cuffed Hanna. "Wait Tony," She said her voice was still harsh but it softened when she turned to her so. "Close your eyes Caleb."

He did as he was told.

Ziva drew her hand back and with a well place punch in the face Hanna stumbled backwards. "Killing you would have not been nearly as good as letting my father deal with you." She snarled.

Hanna's eyes got big Ziva guessed that she didn't bring Mossad's brutal punishment into the equation. But when a small whimper issued from behind her all thoughts of Mossad and Hanna disappeared she turned around and gathered Caleb in her arms.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, Mamma's so sorry." She sobbed smoothing out his curls kissing his forehead both cheeks, his nose and then his lips. "Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you."

"Yes Mamma I'm okay, she and the man she was with said they would hurt you if I didn't go with them." he sniffled. "Did they hurt _you?" _

Ziva laughed through her tears. "No baby I'm fine see." She said holding her arms out so he could look her over. He nodded and she gathered him in a hug again.

"I missed you Mamma."

"I missed you too Caleb. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"Promise?"

Ziva nodded pressing her forehead to her sons and closing her eyes. "Promise."

* * *

A/N: Not sure how I did on that. =p Took me a while, it would have been posted hours ago but I spent forever in my bathroom and drowned it in bleach. Gah. My eyes burn like a mother. Lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review.

Thanks to all my reveiwers. Ya'll are amazing ; )


	9. I Need You,

Ziva held him tightly smoothing out his hair it was like she was afraid if she let go she would wake up and it would be a dream Caleb would still be gone. She wasn't sure how long they stat there but eventually she heard footsteps, she didn't bother looking up because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to see through her tear filled eyes. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder that wasn't Tony's but she didn't have the strength to shake it off all she wanted was to hold her son in her arms forever.

"Ziva, come one you need to get up."

It was Gibbs.

"No." she sniffed. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind she should be embarrassed that she was being so emotion but she didn't care, no one could blame her anyways.

"Give me Caleb he needs to be checked out by the paramedics."

Ziva shook her head again.

"Zivaleh let them see Caleb there could be something wrong with him." It was her father this time and when the welfare of Caleb came into question she looked up and nodded. She went to hand him over to Gibbs but Caleb held tight to his mothers neck and whimpered against her neck, so she just carried him over to the ambulance herself. Holding him tightly the entire way until they reached the ambulance.

Once again Caleb would not relinquish his hold on Ziva's neck. "Caleb, mamma will be right here holding your hand the entire time I wont let anything happen to you I swear."

Caleb whimpered but loosened his grip so the paramedic could take him. He held onto his mothers hand not once letting go of it during the entire examination.

"He's fine except for some minor cuts an bruises. This gash here needs stitches but I can do that right here. You got yourself a tough boy there. Just take him home and let him get plenty of sleep. In the morning take him to your family doctor to see how he's coping."

Ziva nodded mutely and waited as the paramedic stitched up the gash that ran across Caleb's forehead. Somewhere between the second and fourth stitch Tony came behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. They said nothing, the only way Ziva acknowledged him at all was by relaxing a little when he came to join them.

A hour later they where back at Ziva's apartment, Tony laid Caleb, who had fallen asleep on the way back to Ziva's apartment, down in his bed and tucked him in while Ziva checked every window and door in her apartment to be sure that they where all locked. They met up back in her room and sat in silence as Ziva changed out of her clothes. So far not a word had been exchanged between them since the warehouse and Tony was starting to get a little uneasy about it.

"You do not have to stay with me tonight Tony. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself.", Ziva said and he might have believed her had her voice not been shaky.

"Physically you may not need me Zee-Vah, but emotionally for tonight I think you do." he said climbing in bed beside Ziva. She didn't say anything else just nodded and it broke his heart to not hear her argue that she needed him in no way at all.

"You look a little tense Zee." Tony teased.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Gee Tony I wonder why? Could it possibly be because I just found out that my child hood best friend slash sister-in-law kidnapped and beat the hell out of my child slash her nephew." She growled.

Tony sighed and moved behind Ziva so that she was between his legs with her back to him and he began to message the knots out of her shoulders. Ziva let out a contented sigh and moved so that he had better access to her lower back. Seemingly not thinking about it Tony bent his head down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then the base of her neck.

And then to fast for Tony to react Ziva had turned and was now straddling his lap and kissing him deeply. It took a while for Tony's mind to catch up with the rest of himself, when it did he broke the kiss and looked deep into her lust darkened eyes that where almost his undoing. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed deeply.

"Ziva, not tonight your not thinking strait."

Ziva shook her head and kissed his lips. "No I am, I assure you Tony I want you."

"Not this way you don't you've had a bad day, a bad couple of days."

Ziva shook her head and kissed him harder then before tears erupted from her eyes. "No Tony I don think your understanding me. I _need _you, please, just please I need this."

Tony looked at her for a long moment before finally giving in, if this is what she wanted, no what she needed then he could at least give her that much after all that she had been through. She deserved what ever she wanted and it just so happened that she wanted him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tony woke up the next morning dazed and confused it took a moment for last nights events to catch up with him, he had had the best sex he had had in a long time it was the first time in years he had woken up fully satisfied. He rolled over in search for Ziva but the bed sheets where cold. With a loud sigh he pulled back the bedcovers grabbed his boxers and left the bedroom in search for Ziva.

He found her in Caleb's room fast asleep with her son held tightly in her arms. Tony couldn't help but smile. He should have known that she would have ended up in here some time during the night. Silently he crept back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He was halfway through preparing breakfast when Ziva walked into the kitchen fully awake hair pulled into an extremely messy bun and a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning Ziva."

She smiled, "Good morning my hairy butt."

"Aww sweet cheeks I thought that was long forgotten."

Ziva laughed. "I was reminded of it last night."

"Speaking of last night." Tony said kissing her on the forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Caleb woke up screaming and didn't want me to leave." she sighed. "And truthfully I didn't not wish to leave him either."

Tony nodded. "Gibbs called, he said their plane is leaving tonight around six, wanted to know if you and Caleb where up for a lunch date."

"It depends on how Caleb's feeling I don't want to push him but I would really like to see everyone before they leave."

"Ima." Caleb said quietly from the doorway of the kitchen.

Ziva turned away from Tony immediately tension rippled through her entire frame. "Yes little one." She soothed in Hebrew.

"I'm hungry Ima.", he said looking up at Tony then at Ziva.

Ziva smiled picked him up and sat him down on the counter. "Well then it's a good thing that we've just about got breakfast cooked."

"How you feeling buddy?", Tony asked.

Caleb smiled weakly. "I feel really good Tony."

"Well we missed you a lot." Tony said ruffling the little boys hair.

"I missed you guys to Tony. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem kiddo."

A/N: Mkk more soon I promise sorry for the long hold up, I have a boyfriend who thinks every waking minuet should be spent with him. Drives me insane yes but I love the kid lol. Anyways the ending was sorta a little cheesy to me haha. Telll me what you think. And maybe what you would like to see from this story… I'm not all that sure were I'm going with it,

Peace out! J


End file.
